Cockwalk
by Ace Oiler
Summary: A cakewalk might just bring the girls together...


**Cockwalk**

 **Scene I: What Blanche Saw**

Blanche: I see them. I see them through the crack in the door. Sure, they are certainly goin at it, but I don't say nothing. Mama knows I can keep a secret. I just chitter like a little school girl, like I was years ago on the farm in Georgia. Geez, they're really a-suckin and fuckin.. I dunno what I'm goin do. And you know, I get out my middle finger and rub it in my mouth and stick it up my 'lil cave hole. Oooo. It feels so good. Ya know, I've fucked a donkey before...but that's never here nor there. I'm pushin and thrustin my 'lil finger in and out of my kitty cat hole, but it seems like it needs a doggie instead. Oooooo. I really wanna fuck Ted again, even though Dorothy stole him from me. I think I'm gonna cum. Oh. Ahe. Yeah. Weeee! I squirt through the door as soon as Dorothy opens it up just a gap more. I get the bitch right in the eye. Bull's eye. She screams! "Blanche, what the hell are you doing at the door? Are you peeping on us?" I just watch, regardless of her crow like vigilance. I didn't just peep, I popped. Damn, Dorothy. If you only knew. I see him through the gap now in the doorway. He beckons me to come over to him. I slink over, lickin my lips on the way. I sit on his hard member, strokin it lightly with my Brazilian butt cheeks. He starts to spit on it and then inserts it like a cattle prod in my fanny. Dorothy looks at me in disgust, and I see her expression turn from hard, to broken, to soft and weary, like she wants somethin. She starts to jingle her finger on top of her saggy vag, then slips 'em beneath her jumper. She starts to grunt, like an animal. "Oh. oh. oh. oh. oh. oh. Yeah, mama." She wails as I start to collapse from exhaustion hunched over the side of the bed like a rag doll. He keeps pushin it in harder and harder. He takes it out of my rear end and Dorothy comes over, getting on her knees. She starts a-chuggin on his cockeadoodledoo. With the cock still in her mouth she says "I taste the shit from your butthole." I titter, as I watch her suck up and down like a squeegee on his rod with a fleck of poo poo on her front tooth. Oh, Dorothy. This is the lowest you've ever sunk in my eyes. I will avert them if need be. But it feels so damn good. Why do I feel this good? Anyway, I look over to the bedside table to try to distract my thoughts from Dorothy. There it is. A leaflet, probably one the man brought in. Cakewalk on Saturday. Bring a cake to help the homeless. Maybe that will be another adventure...

 **Scene II: What Rose Heard**

Rose: I'm in my room and it's almost midnight. I hear a light clatter on my bedroom wall, but don't know what it is. I shake my head and dismiss it. I'm playing with my Alf pogs. They're so fun. I miss Alf. He was a dandy. Anyway, I hear more noises from the other room. Blanche's room. They get louder and louder, and the thump on the wall gets stronger and stronger. By golly, I just don't know, Rose. What can a girl do to sleep in this house? I'm gonna see what's going on. I tip-toe lightly to the open door and sneak a peek inside. Blanche is heaving on the bed as Dorothy is riding on top of the guy she brought home, on the carpet! I wish they would put down a towel. Oh, well. That's their mess. It sure is starting to smell. I think I'll spray some febreeze. I walk to the bathroom and grab the aerosol can. I walk up rigidly to the door and part it open with my hand. I run in. "Spray, spray, spray!" I say, doing a little twirl to the ditty of their moans. "What the fuck are you doin in here, Rose?" Blanche asks. I don't care. I want a little attention. Miles always said that I always secretly wanted more. I guess he was right. The man looks at me and laughs. I get we right when he stares at me with those dark blue eyes. I strip off my skirt, hypnotically, and go over to the bed. He goes in from the side, and it feels so good and slippery. "I want more," I scream. He sticks it in deeper and I croon in delight. "Did you hear about the cakewalk?" he asks me. Oh. That really does sound grand. A cakewalk.

 **Scene III: What Sophia Felt**

Sophia: I feel like something's wrong. Maybe I heard a noise, but that wouldn't be unusual coming from Blanche's bedroom. She really is a slut, but I guess I'm no mother Theresa. What the hell is that? Is Rose leaving her room and peeking in at Blanche's? She's sniffing in the air. She goes to the bathroom and gets the air sweetener shit I use to spray the smell after I take a dump on the crapper. She's taking her clothes off. What the hell is going on here? If Sal could only see the kinda stuff I deal with living in a house with three post-menopausal broads. Haha. Sheesh. I'm goin to check it out. Why do they leave the door open? I can see everything. Wow, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. Blanche is moving on the bed like a snake and Rose is getting cornholed by that homeless man. That can't be my Dorothy. I don't believe it. My Dorothy! My Dorothy licking some guys nards underneath him as he screws little miss muffet Rose on the vanity chair. "Dorothy! What are you doing?!" "Nothin' Ma, now shut the fuck up!" Rose turns her head and looks at me. "Did you hear about the cakewalk, Sophia?" Cakewalk? Cakewalk? "What cakewalk? What are you talkin about, you bozo bitch?" I ask. "The cakewalk," the man says. It's for the homeless." "Fuck the cakewalk. Why go to a cakewalk, when you can have a cockwalk?" Hehe. I grin. I go over to the threesome and add my sag. He sticks a dildo the size of a cannelloni in my twat and I feel bliss. Really? Who needs a a fuckin cake when you got a cock?

The End


End file.
